1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter or coupling for pipe or tile which is adapted to being embedded in concrete or other material and to raise or lower in response to freezing or thawing without damage to adapter, pipe or tile, or concrete. In particular, the present invention relates to an adapter or coupling for sewer pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many types of adapters and couplings are described in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,413 discloses fittings for attachment of boot plates or otherwise closing the end of pipe piling and for coupling vertically superimposed sections of pipe piling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,598 discloses a coupling for plastic pipe which is adapted to be embedded in a concrete floor and to form part of a fluid flow path with the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,738 discloses a flanged fitting comprising a flanged tubular member for positioning in an opening in a floor or roof to form a tubular conduit therethrough. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,286 and 4,453,354 disclose a device adapted to be permanently embedded in the masonry floor of a building structure for both supporting and joining pipe sections extending above and below the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,480 describes an improved plumbing fitting for coupling a water closet to a building surface and to a drain waste pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,854 discloses a floor drain including a cylindrical drain body having external threads formed thereabout and an upper flange extending radially outwardly from the drain body and disposed flush with the floor surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,527 discloses a plumbing concrete form accessory including a large hollow displacement member having a hole in a wall thereof and defining a sleeve about the hole for snugly fitting the outside surface of a pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,097 discloses a coupling adapted to be pressed into a hole in a concrete floor or wall. However, none of the known literature discloses a coupling or adapter as described in the present invention made to accommodate the raising or lowering caused by freezing or thawing when exposed to the elements.